tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Constantine: Non Est Asylum
| next = "The Darkness Beneath" }} "Non Est Asylum" is the pilot episode of season one of the supernatural horror series Constantine. The series is based on the Hellblazer comic book series by DC Comics. The episode was directed by Neil Marshall with a script written by Daniel Cerone based on a story written by Cerone and David S. Goyer. It first aired on NBC on Friday, October 24th, 2014 at 8:00 pm. Cast Principal Cast Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * Although credited as a main character, this is the first and only appearance of Liv Aberdine. * Liv Aberdine was originally conceived a main character on the series, but was cut from the show following the pilot episode. Executive producer Daniel Cerone felt that she would always be presented as a reactive character and that this hamstrung the writers. Writer and executive producer David S. Goyer felt that they had written themselves into a corner with Liv, and decided instead to replace her with a character from the actual Hellblazer comic book series Zed Martin. Science Fiction.com; "Why Was Liv Aberdine Cut From Constantine?"; Silverio, Ben. * Actress Lucy Griffiths is also known for playing the role of Nora Gainsborough on the HBO television series True Blood. Allusions * The title of this episode is Latin for "There Is Not Asylum". Quotes * John Constantine: My name is John Constantine. I'm the one who steps from the shadows, all trenchcoat and arrogance. I'll drive your demons away, kick 'em in the bollocks and spit on them when they're down, leaving only a nod and a wink and a wisecrack. I walk my path alone. Because, let's be honest... who would be crazy enough to walk it with me? .... * John Constantine: Whoever you are, I'm a nasty piece of work! Ask anybody. .... * John Constantine: It's easier to deny danger than to face it, but make no mistake, if you don't listen to me, you'll be dead by morning. * Liv Aberdine: I'm calling the police. * John Constantine: her a business card If you're so committed to contacting the authorities, then here's where they can reach me. Or you can, if you enoy breathing. * Liv Aberdine: "Master of the dark arts"? * John Constantine: I'm getting new ones made. .... * Manny: You can call me Manny. I was asked to watch over you. * John Constantine: Watch over? No offense, squire, I'm not in the habit of slumming it with angels. You'll murder my reputation. * Manny: So will a mental hospital. * John Constantine: Yeah, but I checked out. I'm all better. You hear that? I'm okay! So flap off. .... * Chas Chandler: It's okay. It's okay, I'm... I'm all right. Sorry to startle you. * Liv Aberdine: But you're... yo... you died. * Chas Chandler: Not exactly. It's... complicated. * John Constantine: There's a reason Chas is my oldest friend. He has survival skills. * Liv Aberdine: No, no, no. Nobody can survive what I saw. * John Constantine: Excellent. If you're not confused, you're not paying attention. See also External Links * * * Constantine at Wikipedia * * * * * References ---- Category:Constantine/Episodes Category:2014/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories